


Work Through Your Pain

by VarjacksonPaw



Series: Workaholic [2]
Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjacksonPaw/pseuds/VarjacksonPaw
Summary: Part  II of the Workaholic Series. A semester has passed and tensions are high as Laura and Leigh try to find a way to work around their busy schedules. Relationships are put to the test and Jared and Serena only want what's best for their small roomie as she learns how to balance her work life, her school life, and her love life??? Nothing is more self destructive than working through the pain, and Laura is about to learn this lesson the hard way.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/You, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: Workaholic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Germs, Germs Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Babies, sweet darlings, Moons of My Life, My Suns and Stars, I am back, I am inspired, someone called my work an Honest to God masterpiece and I may have teared up a little because in no way is my shitty work in any way shape or form a masterpiece but okay! Let's fucking go and see how i'm going to fuck up Laura's life this time!!

“So basically, my back hurts every time I move, and I figured it was just an ‘all millennials are born with arthritis’ thing but it doesn’t go away? Even with Ibuprofen or whatever.” I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was at the doctor’s office, recounting the several years worth of ailments and pains that I was too poor to properly deal with until I finally got my stupid health insurance back on track.  _ Thank you part time shitty ass Lowe’s for sucking the literal life out of my body. Lovin’ it. _

The doctor stared at me, and I tried to ignore her judgmental stare at my manic personality.  _ She’s just jealous because I don’t have to stare at vaginas all day _ . “Well, I can prescribe you some muscle relaxers for your back but if it continues we may need to do some x-rays, you already have the prescriptions for everything else, did you want to go ahead and schedule the physical for next week?” She asked, standing and wrapping the stethoscope back around her neck in standard doctorly fashion.

I looked up at her from my seat in the visitor’s chair. I refused to sit on the bed unless they made me, and luckily they didn’t. Leigh would have had to deal with me at my grumbliest if it had happened. “Yeah, that should be fine. I’m sorry I forgot to fast before coming in. I guess it really has been a while, huh?” I chuckled, mostly to myself. I felt my watch go off with a notification and pulled out my phone to see a selfie of Leigh in the waiting room. The poor dear looked like he was dying. The caption was: 

**There’s a woman who has been coughing nonstop for like four minutes. I think she has the plague**

**If she has the plague we are supposed to toss her off the ship**

**She has the t-virus**

**I’m going to die**

**Are you done yet!?!**

I tried not to die of laughter as I zeroed in on what the doctor was saying.  _ What was her name again? I feel like I should know the name of the doctor who gives me drugs _ . “Uhm, yeah i’ll stop by the desk and schedule the appointment. Is there anything else you need to know before then?” I smiled up at her with my best grin, pushing back the exhaustion radiating from my soul and ignoring the numerous messages from Leigh who was going to spontaneously combust at any second if he had to stay in the waiting room any longer.

The doctor paused for a moment before opening the door and calling behind her, “No, no that should be everything. Let me know how the muscle relaxers work as well as everything else, and hopefully we won’t have to visit any specialists okay? Have a good rest of your day.” And she was gone. 

I huffed in annoyance before pulling out my phone.

**I can’t leave you alone for twenty minutes can I???**

**BUNNY**

**Help, this child has tried to touch my hair more times than I can count**

**His mother is doing nothing**

**NOTHING**

**Who even lets their child DO that**

**I don’t know baby!** I replied, trying not to die of laughter at the thought of Leigh, poor respectful Leigh who internalizes his suffering, leaning as far as possible in the opposite direction of a child and their sticky fingers.

**Please tell me your response means you’re coming out soon?**

**Why did I agree to go with you today**

**I’m being punished**

At the top of my phone another notification popped up for the Game Grumps group chat that was created earlier in the year.

**D: Guys**

**D: I’ve changed my mind**

**D: There really is a Hell**

**D: It’s in the waiting rooms of doctor’s offices**

I burst out laughing as I gathered up my things, slipping on my shoes and walking out the patient room without looking as I typed on my keyboard.

**L: Okay, it’s not that bad**

**L: I left you my bottle of hand sanitizer, and brought gloves!**

**A: L please don't kill my partner, I need him alive and not snotting everywhere when he gets back**

**S: Yeah Danny, they kind of suck. Good on you for going with her though! Doctors suck**

**B: ...**

**L: See!? Brian agrees!**

**A: HE DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING WHAT THE HELL**

I was still giggling when I walked up to the receptionist, ignoring the twinge in my back as I selected what day and time next week I needed to go in for the actual physical. Nodding to her, I walked out the door to the back rooms and zeroed in on Leigh trying to make himself as small as possible in the corner chair of the waiting room.  _ He should know by now he is too big to pull that off the big dork. _

His mouth was currently tucked into the zipped up neck of his jacket, and his brows were furrowed with concentration as he typed away on his phone. I could tell it was in the group chat with how rapidly my notifications on my watch were going off. The poor thing had even pulled his hair up into a fluffy, monster of a ponytail in an attempt to evade the fingers of the four year old offender bouncing in the seat next to him.

I walked over and tapped him on the knee to get his attention in the quiet room, his glance up and subsequent sigh of relief my only warning before he lurched up and pulled me out the door. “Leigh! Wait! I have baby legs you monster!” I was giggling at his hurried attempt to exit the building as fast as possible. His success only hindered by the wait for the elevator since we were on the third floor.

“ _ I’m  _ the monster?!” He exclaimed in mock indignance, “You left me in there for so long! I need a high pressure rinse and seven showers before I’ll begin to feel remotely clean again!” He darted through the elevator doors before they fully opened, pulling me along and only pausing when I smacked into his chest. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?” He asked, rubbing massaging circles into my back, anticipating the bolt of pain that shot up my spine at impact.

“ _ You’re  _ the one who made me go in the first place!” I breathed, trying to ignore the minor stabbing pain radiating along my body. We finally made it down to the first floor and I opened my umbrella for him to take, hitting the button in the handle that made the shaft glow like a light-saber.  _ We are such fucking children. _

Stepping out into the rain, I held on to his arm as we evaded puddles on our way to my car. “Bunny, no one should experience that much pain just from doing daily functions. Besides,” he opened the door for me before leaning down and grumbling in my ear, “ how is Daddy supposed to treat his Baby Bunny if she’s hurting all the time?”

I shuddered at the warm breath tickling my ear before pushing him out the door frame. “Daddy is going to have to be a little more patient with me.” I laughed, closing the door and waiting for him to walk around to the other side of the car. Once he was finally in and settled, albeit very snugly,  _ tall ass,  _ I pulled out onto the road. “Besides, I hate muscles relaxers, they make me feel some type of way. And not the good kind. More of the, ‘I want to sleep all the time until it’s worked its way out of my system’ kind of way. By the way, a few of my prescriptions are already at the pharmacy. Do you wanna get Chickie Nuggies on our way over?”

Leigh lolled his head in my direction, and reached for my hand across the center console. “Of course Bunny, whatever you want, I am at your disposal.” At the devious look on my face he added on: “With discretion of course.” I pouted but continued to hold his hand, the pouring rain and grey skies outside lulling us into a companionable silence as we drove across town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the absolutely adorable over-sized jersey that Dan was wearing the Grumps Channel update last week. Holy shit with the long sleeves and the- agh I can’t. Time machines. Please. I just want to be his friend everyone. I swear. Promise.

“Oh my Goddd!” I squealed as I dug through Leigh’s suitcase for an over-sized T-shirt to wear for a nap. We had both accepted at this point that his clothes were my clothes as long as I gave them back and didn’t wear them too blatantly in public. Mainly for my own benefit.

“What? Did you find the thong? I thought I left it back in California!” He exclaimed in mock horror. I sent him a glare as I pulled the royal blue, and absolutely enormous jersey out of his bag. 

“Leigh! What you wear under your ripped jeans is your choice as long as I can pull them off with my teeth later.” I was briefly interrupted by him turning to look at me from his perch on the hotel couch and calling out “ooo” in a sexy tone. “No, this is the jersey!”

“The what.”

“ _ The _ jersey! The one from the video you guys filmed a week back where I literally called you as soon as I finished watching it so I could coo about how adorable you looked with your oversized sleeves?” I waved it around like a flag before draping it over my shoulders like a cape. It was that big. Once the sleeves were tied securely around my shoulders I began parading around the room, proud of my newly discovered treasure.

Leigh stood up to dig through his own bag as he responded, almost tripping over my laptop cord in the process, chuckling at my antics and the sheer amount of school materials I had scattered while he took some calls for NSP business stuff. “Oooh you mean the jersey that I totally did remember that you loved so much so I, “ he pulled a slightly smaller but identical jersey out of the bag.  _ Really how had I missed that?  _ “Bought you one so we could match even when I was back in California?”

“OH MY GOD LEIGH!”  __ I shrieked before running over, actually tripping on the cord and landing on the pile of blankets and pillows I left on the floor by the couch so I could nest while I worked. “We get to match!” I paused and slightly pouted as I inhaled the scent of his jersey around my neck. “But, then I won’t get the one that smells like you. It’ll be the same, but not the same.” I looked down at the ground. It was times like these that I felt embarrassed about our age differences. Sometimes I felt too needy and clingy. Like a child.  _ Stealing his clothes makes it feel like he isn’t gone.  _

“A-ctually I thought about that already. But first, I have a confession to make.” Leigh admitted, looking sheepishly at his backpack which suspiciously bulged with unknown contents. “I might have been...switching out your stuffed animals every time i’ve visited.” I looked up at him in confusion as he pulled out my missing Jack Skellington Build-a-Bear from the confines of the, quite frankly relieved, backpack.

“I was looking for him for ages! Why have you been switching them out? Do you want me to start sending you stuffies? Because I don’t know if you’re ready to literally hold my debit card hostage before I spend all of my income on sending you stuffies.”

“Oh man Laura please no. You’re like stoner me with Magic the Gathering packs. How I had money for weed i’ll never know.” Leigh laughed as he handed the bear back to me. “Actually, since they stay in your bed they kinda...smell like you? And it helps me sleep. So I borrow them and switch them out so the smell never goes away. Please don’t think that’s creepy.” He ran his hands through his messy curls anxiously as he spoke. A sure sign of him being uncomfortable as he admitted his transgressions. 

“Babe, I really don’t mind you borrowing them. At first I thought you were stealing my underwear or something in which case, I have more ass than you so I’m not sure how that’s working out. Also, that’s really sweet, and I may cuddle your clothing when you’re gone to help me sleep too. Which is why your clothes always smell like soap when you get them back.”

“Yeah cuz you DROOL!” Leigh threw in, tickling me in the side as I tried to hit him with the now abused Jack Skellington. The voice box calling out ‘I love you’ with every impact.

“Yes because I drool jerk. Now that all is forgiven what’s your big plan?” I asked, finally settling back down in my nest with the jersey cape spread around me.

Leigh showed me the tag of my jersey as he spoke, “ Well, I bought yours only a size smaller than mine, so I figured we could just switch them out, and wear them so they smell like us. Like...like books!”

“You’re comparing us wearing each others clothing to...the rental of books at the library.” I asked dubiously. He leaned over and poked me again at my admonishment. “I’m just saying!” I announced as I leaned as far away from the offending fingers as I could.  _ Stupid long fingers that I secretly enjoy more than I am willing to admit out loud _ . “I like your plan, I think it’s cute and the size similarities mean not a lot of people will notice! Also, I am going to be literally swimming in either of those, and I am so excited. I may never need a blanket ever again!”

Leigh smiled victoriously as he laid out my jersey on the back of a chair. “Great, now I get to text Suzy and let her know you were down with the idea. And before you ask, yes. It was her idea and she’s going to message you about it demanding details as she does, so. Be prepared” I sighed at our mutual friend’s antics. I hadn’t seen her in a few months but we still kept in touch often. It had only been a couple months but I quickly learned to see what everyone else saw in her. She was an amazing woman and an even better friend to all of the Grumps.

“Alright, onto the next topic on the dockett, how’s your homework going?” Leigh asked while also throwing himself onto the nest of blankets and pillows.  _ I'm glad I thought ahead and made this big enough for the two of us. He’s so silly. Also, thank God I can just steal extra blankets and pillows whenever I want. The perks of working at a hotel. They may be few, but they’re appreciated.  _ “Was my iPad helpful?”

“Oh yeah it was perfect. Just what I needed. I only have one more movie that i’m procrastinating until tomorrow, and has some stuff that needs to be completed for it, and my other class I finished everything I needed for the week. I even took an exam.” I finished smugly. __

“You took an exam while I was on the phone? How? I can’t even take Instagram quizzes without getting distracted.” 

“Well, I usually do my homework with one of you guy’s videos playing, or a stream, or music, and I get interrupted constantly with guests as the front desk so, I just get used to it. I dunno. That’s the main reason why I needed the iPad though. So I could pull up my textbook and the notes for the course.”

Leigh gasped like I had kicked him. “Bunny! You- you cheated!?” He held his hands to his face in horror. “The audacity! I’m telling Brian. I’m gonna tell him!” He took advantage of my sudden panic and pulled me into his side, wrapping blankets around the both of us.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare!” I shrieked in fear before remembering the reason why I pulled it up in the first place. I sat up and smacked him on the chest. “Wait! The professor said in her syllabus that all the exams and quizzes were open notes, open book! I had permission! Besides none of this math related. I can’t believe you would snitch on me, you didn’t even like school you bully!” After the failures of last semester, both my roomies, Leigh, and I agreed that I really didn’t have time to study for a full blown math degree. So I had to settle for a General Education track just to finish up and get out of there. At first I was incredibly depressed due to the switch, and felt like a failure and had wasted years upon years of my life for nothing, but after forking over $1,800 for five classes, I quickly realized neither I, nor my checking account really cared all that much anymore.

We both laughed for a moment before settling down. I could feel myself getting drowsy, my eyes getting tired from staring at a computer screen for several hours longer than I should have for health reasons. “What were your meetings about anyways?” I asked, my exhaustion practically visible as I spoke. I felt him tense up under me and I whined in discomfort. “Leeigh relaax. You’re too bony to tense uuup. I wanna be comfy.”

“Sorry baby. Why don’t you take a nap, and we can talk about it when you wake up? Don’t forget you have work tonight. Just because it’s downstairs doesn’t mean you can be late. We’re working at that remember?” I was too tired to argue, and too tired to notice the hesitant tone he had taken as he avoided the question.

“Mm. Mkay. I’ll talk to you later. Byye. Don’t forget to call me before work.” I replied as if I was ending a phone call. In my sleep addled brain I probably was, with how many times he and I fell asleep on the phone with one another. 

“Goodnight Bunny. Sweet dreams.” I didn’t feel him lean down to kiss the top of my fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been a month. Yes, i'm horrible with consistency. Yes, I still love each and every one of you. You'd think I would have more time to work on this since I'm stuck in my house waaaaay more. But you'd be wrong lol! Enjoy this newest chapter, and see you in sooner than a month maybe?

Leigh had been avoiding something all week and it was starting to piss me off. First it was that Monday at work when he wouldn’t tell me about NSP stuff like he always did, and now, every time I mention an album or song, he immediately changes the subject!  _ What is this guy’s deal? _ I knew I shouldn’t have, but I was starting to let it affect my attitude. I was getting distant, crabby, I kept snapping at everyone...I think it was my subconscious trying to tell Leigh that something was wrong since I couldn't express it like a normal person. Now it was the last day of the week. The day before Leigh flew back to California, and I really felt like...like most of his trip was just avoidance and dealing with my shitty attitude.

“Bunny, “ Leigh started, grabbing my hands from across the dining table, “do you like your food? You’ve been staring at your plate for like, five whole minutes. Plenty of time to stare at you but still.” I knew he was making jokes to hide his concern, but I still didn’t laugh, just pulled my hands away, avoiding the guilt ( _ guilt?)  _ in his eyes.

“Y-yeah i’m fine, just building up my hunger you know? Been working on not eating as much and it throws me off sometimes. It’s really good though!” I explained as I picked my chopsticks back up.

“Baby. Little Bunny, talk to me. What’s wrong?” He asked. Running his hand through the curly mane I loved to play with. The scent of his shampoo wafted in my direction and I breathed it in, instantly calming myself.

“W-well. It just...It just feels like you’re hiding things from me Leigh. And you know me, you know that I don’t like not knowing things. My head goes to some...dark ridiculous places and I know they aren’t like...legitimate reasons for why. Like maybe it’s a surprise or a present. Or maybe you don’t want me to know cuz I won’t understand or something. Or who fuckin’ knows. It’s just. It’s just the not knowing has been gnawing at my brain and I feel like I wasted all of my free time with you worrying about it.” I started picking at my chopsticks in my hand, building a pile of splinters on the table as I refused to look at him. I still hadn’t taken a bite of my food. I doubt I'd be able to at this point.

“Laura,” I looked up at the use of my name, normally saved for more serious instances. “I was, keeping something from you.” Leigh admitted, glancing to the side guiltily. I didn’t know whether to be relieved or angry. I chose to stay silent.  _ Let him finish before you bite his head off for ruining the whole fucking week _ . “I uh, that is to say Ninja Brian and I, are going on tour. Next month. For three months.” He waited for the weight of the statement to settle. “O-out of the country. I didn’t want to tell you yet because- well because I didn’t want you to be sad or angry because we wouldn’t be spending time together for a while.” He watched and waited for my reaction.

I paused, took a sip of my water and cleared my throat. “Well, so much for me getting hungry.” I sighed sadly down at my plate.  _ It looked so good too. Pity _ . “So let me get this straight,” I began again, setting my napkin on the table and turning to face him directly. He flinched at the action, “ your job, Ninja Sex Party, the thing we both agreed would take precedence over our relationship, that has the same level of priority as me finishing school, suddenly demands you need to leave the country for three months, and you chose not to tell me, stressing us both out for what may be the last time we see each other for a  _ quarter of the year _ , because you were worried that I would be upset with you?” I hissed the last part, my smaller frame leaning forward and forcing him further back into his chair. 

“Well I-” He stuttered out, raising his hands in a placating manner.

“Well you nothing.” I interrupted before leaning over to grab my bag. “Please take me home. I have an assignment due in the morning, and you have a plane to catch.” I stood up from my chair after throwing some money on the table, leaving the plate behind. Leigh silently stood up and led the way out to the rental car, giving me time to reign in my temper before it boiled over and I started crying on the spot. 

  
  


We made it to the rental, a mini SUV that fit Leigh’s ridiculously long legs thankfully, and strapped in. I faced forwards, waiting for him to leave the parking lot. We did not move.  _ Why aren’t we moving?  _ “Why aren’t we moving?” I asked stiffly, refusing to face him.

“I think we need to talk a little more before I drop you off. We uh, fuck Laura I don’t want the last time we see each other for a fuckin’ long ass time to end like this. I don’t really understand why you’re so upset!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before tangling them in his curls. “Are you mad because I told you, or because I didn’t?!”

“I’m  _ mad _ ,” I enunciated with cracking my knuckles, the distraction keeping me from fidgeting with my own mop of hair, a habit I unfortunately picked up from Leigh, “Because you caused needless stress when we literally had a discussion weeks ago about what to do if this situation occurred.” I slouched down in my seat, hiding my hands in my sleeves and lowering my voice. “I-I thought you were trying to figure out a way to break up with me. And instead, you just needed to tell me you were going on tour! I was an anxious wreck for nothing!”

Leigh looked over and sighed. I knew he wanted to touch me, but he knew it was a bad idea at the moment. “There is no way I would torture you like that Baby, you should know that by now.”

I grunted, glaring at him from above the line of my collar, the giant jacket hiding the lower half of my face. “Yes, well, that’s what happens when you pick a nervous, paranoid, neurotic mess of a hobgoblin for a girlfriend.”

“I feel like a dick.”

“You  _ are _ a dick.” There was a beat of silence before we broke into giggles.

“Alright fine I deserved that.” Leigh admitted reaching over and patting me on the head. I sighed at the gesture, its action calming for the both of us.

“Don’t think I’m not still mad at you Leigh Daniel Avidan, you literally pussyfooted around for a whole fucking week and wasted both of our time. I demand compensation!” The last part I exclaimed loudly, only half joking.

“Well,” Leigh began, reaching over and resting a very large, warm hand on my thigh, “I suppose Daddy could make it up to you. But only if Bunny wants to have a sleepover though.”

I tried to keep pouting but my stomach growled in protest. “...fine” I agreed, “But not before we get some food. Being angry makes me hungry.” 

Leigh laughed before putting the car into gear. “How does Taco Bell sound, my treat?”

I sat up excitedly, ignoring the bolt of pain that shot up my spine. “You’re damn right it’s your treat! Shit wait, where’s that blunt I rolled, you have  _ got _ to try Cinnabon Delights with stuff it’s like…” I paused, trying to find the appropriate words, ignoring Leigh laughing at my sudden change in mood, “It’s like fucking magic ok that’s all I can say don’t judge me!”

“I’m not! I’m just amazed at how ADHD you are!”

“Eat my ass Starman!”


End file.
